


Nobody Has a Crush On Anybody

by Engie_Ivy



Series: Crush Confessions! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engie_Ivy/pseuds/Engie_Ivy
Summary: Remus Lupin is not an idiot.He knows something is off. James Potter, James ‘I actually cried because I missed Sirius so much when we had to sit apart in class’ Potter, that James Potter, is abandoning his friends. More specifically, he’s abandoning Sirius and Remus. Every time the four Marauders hang out together, he’s dragging Peter away with some lame excuse, leaving Sirius and Remus with just the two of them.Remus knows there can only be one explanation: James has a crush on Peter.Or maybe Remus Lupin might be an idiot after all.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Crush Confessions! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 318





	Nobody Has a Crush On Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Another crush confession!  
> This is just fluff and humor (at least that was what I was aiming for, a tiny bit of angst might have slipped in towards to end, but negligible, haha).  
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
> Come find me on Tumblr as Engie-Ivy!

“Do I have WHAT?!” James splutters, as he wipes the pumpkin juice he just spewed out of his mouth from his chin with the sleeve of his robes. He half expects Remus to start laughing, but Remus is just looking at him dead serious.

“A crush on Peter,” Remus repeats, as if that is a completely normal thing to say.

“What... Why would I... What makes you even _think_ that?”

Remus sits down next to James. “Oh, come on! You know how you’ve been acting! Each time we’re all together, you suddenly say ‘well, I’m gonna go’. You have to feed your owl, clean your broom, repack your trunk. You’ve claimed you had to write your Potions essay five times already, and we don’t even have a Potions essay due! The other time, when you said you were going to go look for Lily, she was sitting right next to you! And every time you insist that Peter comes with you. I figured you just really want to be alone with him.”

“Well,” James says unconvincingly. “Maybe I just needed Peter’s help.”

“Then what about the time you actually locked me and Sirius up in our dorm, so we couldn’t join you and Peter in the common room? I don’t believe for a second that was an accident! Or how you’re suddenly sitting next to Peter everywhere, so that I have to sit in your old spot next to Sirius, not that I mind.” Remus flushes. “I mean, of course I don’t mind, we’re all mates, so I don’t care if I sit next to Peter or Sirius,” he mutters.

“Okay, okay, okay, Moony! I get why you’d think that, but unthink it, because it’s not true!”

Remus tilts his head and looks at him intently. “You know it’s fine if it’s true, right? There’s nothing wrong with it?”

James sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Remus thinking he’s uncomfortable with someone being gay would really not help his endeavour. “I know it’s fine, Moony. I’d be completely fine with it as well. If someone told me they were gay, for instance, hypothetically speaking, my best friend, I’d be totally supportive. I’d even be his wingman and try to help him get together with his crush! Hypothetically speaking of course. And if you were in love with a bloke, that would be fine too. That would be great even. I think that would be really, really good.”

Remus just gives him a funny look. “You’re not in love with me, are you?”

“What? No, he’ll kill- Nevermind. No, I don’t have a crush on you,” James says, emphasizing the ‘I’ as much as possible. “Not that you’re not a crush-worthy bloke. I could easily imagine there’s someone who has a crush on you. As a matter of fact, I’m _quite sure_ there’s someone who has a crush on you.”

“That’s nice of you, Prongs. But don’t worry, I was just joking. My ego can handle you not being in love with me.” Remus shoves James lightly. “But then what’s with all the weird behaviour?”

James glances around the common room and lowers his voice. “Actually, I was doing it to help Sirius, he asked me to.”

Remus raises an eyebrow. “Why would Sirius want you to spend more time with Peter?”

James rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on, Moony! You really can’t think of any other reason for Sirius to want Peter and I to leave you two?”

Remus frowns and thinks about it for a moment, then his eyes widen in realisation. He looks around the common room as well, and speaks in a hushed voice. “Sirius doesn’t like Peter?”

It takes all of James’s self-control not to start banging his head against the table. “No, Remus! Sirius likes Peter just fine! We're all good, we’re all mates!”

“Right, right,” Remus says. “So nobody dislikes anybody, and nobody has a crush on anybody.”

James gets up from the table, feeling he needs to leave before he hits his breaking point. Who knew that being a good friend could be so utterly frustrating?

He turns to Remus before he walks away. “I never said nobody has a crush on anybody.”

The night sky is clear. This makes for a chilly, but beautiful evening, with the stars clearly visible. The marauders are sitting on the rooftop close to their dorm, chatting and drinking butterbeer. Sirius and Remus are sitting under a blanket together, and James can really see how the whole thing could be quite romantic. Which is why Sirius has been throwing him pointed looks for the last half hour.

James sighs, and gets up. “Well, I guess I’m gonna...” James runs a hand through his hair. Sirius is looking at him hopeful, Remus suspiciously, and Peter is already getting up, knowing he’s about to be dragged away. Suddenly, James fully realises how ridiculous this whole situation is. “Make up some lame excuse for me and Peter to leave, so those two,” he points at Sirius and Remus, “can enjoy a romantic evening under the starry night sky together. And you know what? I think I’ll charm the window, so you can only get back inside once you’ve finally bloody snogged!”

Sirius is bright red, Remus looks completely shocked, and Peter smirks as he climbs through the window. “About bloody time.”

Realisation dawns on Remus as he thinks back to his conversation with James. Oh. Oh. Why he thought James wanted to be alone with Peter, could that really be the reason Sirius wants to be alone with... _him_? He doesn’t need to think about how he feels about Sirius. He had been upset because he thought James was abandoning them, but the time spent with just Sirius and him had been amazing. He’s infatuated with the brave and clever boy. He would go to the end of the world and beyond if Sirius would ask him.

But sitting here under the beautiful night sky with the boy he’s fallen in love with confessing that he loves him too? That’s just not something that would happen to someone like him. That sounds like a fairy tale. And even in a fairy tale, the wolf rarely gets to live happily ever after.

His thoughts stop when Sirius, who’s apparently done waiting for Remus’s brain to catch up, presses his lips to Remus’s. It’s a short kiss and as Sirius pulls back, Remus finally speaks. “So, did you do that for the window to open or...”

Sirius barks a laugh. “Merlin, Moony, you’re unbelievable! Maybe I was subtle in the beginning, but lately I’ve been so obvious! I just literally kissed you and you still don’t know?”

Sirius looks at him with bright grey eyes, slightly flushed cheeks and a small smile. Sirius deserves a happily ever after. Remus can probably never give him that. But Merlin, he _wants_ him. He doesn’t want to be afraid anymore.

He gives Sirius a playful smile. “Maybe you should make it even more obvious then?”

The window can already open after 5 minutes, but Sirius and Remus are in no hurry to get back inside. It’s late in the evening when James and Sirius are laying James’s bed, clutching to each other in a fit of laughter.

Peter stands in front of the bed and crosses his arms over his chest. “Come on, guys,” he huffs. “The idea of James having a crush on me is really not that funny. Remus, do something!”

“Me?”

“Yeah, he’s your boyfriend!”

Remus feels anxiety swell up in his chest at hearing Sirius be referred to as his boyfriend, but he manages to hide it from his friends, who are luckily distracted by James who has just fallen on the floor laughing. Remus manages to keep his voice calm. “Wait, is all the shite Padfoot does now my responsibility?”

“Regretting it already, Moony?” James laughs from his place on the floor.

Remus meets Sirius’s eyes, filled with happiness and laughter, the tiniest bit of uncertainty, and love. Remus feels the anxiousness fade away as they smile at each other. “No, not at all.”


End file.
